


I’m Gone

by ghost_7am



Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Headcanon galore, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Jackson is Quackerjack’s real name in this btw, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, probably out of character tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_7am/pseuds/ghost_7am
Relationships: Quackerjack&Bushroot, Quackerjack&Megavolt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Overdosage

Jackson laid in his bed, staring distantly at the ceiling as liquor spilled out of unbranded bottles and stained the bedsheets. His breathing hitched, struggling to stay awake. 

His heart pounded out of his chest as his vision blurred- warping, paralysed and unresponsive yet conscious. He attempted to focus his vision, recall what happened- but his mind was obstructed by white noise.

His efforts were futile and everything faded, drifting off into a cold void.

...

“...Jackson, a-are you in here? ...J-Jackson!?”

A voice broke the silence and his eyes slowly opened to see a fuzzy figure leaning over, seemingly calling out his name.

“... Bu... Bush...r...root...?” Jackson uttered out and shakily sat up with his friend’s help, he gently clutched his chest.

The figure pulled him into a hug and cried softly, shaking- “Jackson! A-are you alright?!”

Jackson stared at his friend and furrowed his brows, “I... d... don’t...know... I can’t...” he moved his hand up to his forehead and his eyes widened “... I-I thought I died...”

Bushroot slowly unwrapped their arms from him, “I-I’m glad I found you then.”

“Yeah...” he held himself and looked around, “what the fuck happened here...?” 

“Your g-guess is as good as mine...”

The room was absolutely trashed, covered in alcohol bottles and pills- there was a strong scent of liquor and... blood?

Jackson then looked down at himself, biting his lip gently- he sighed, “I’m... gonna go get changed... can you make me something to drink?” He then slipped off the bed as Bushroot followed.

They nodded, then left the room nervously- walking off to the kitchen and started searching through the cabinets only to find junk food and sweets. “Oh Jackson...” they shook their head then grabbed a glass from a separate cabinet and went over to the sink.

Meanwhile, Jackson was in his room cleaning up the mess and picking out a fresh pair of clothes. After he finished he took a brisk bubble bath and changed into clean clothes, which consisted of a blue and red diamond knitted sweater, a white dress shirt, brown shorts and yellow stockings- he then slumped onto the couch.

Bushroot walked over with a cold glass of water and sat down next to him, gently handing him the cup. “H-Here, this should help...”

He looked down and sighed “thanks, Bushy.” He took a sip, then frowned. They looked over at him with concern as they placed a soft quilt over his lower half.

“What is it?” They questioned, fear lacing their voice. Jackson shook his head and placed a hand on his temple, furrowing his brows.

“I still can’t remember anything... I can hardly think or recall my past. I’m surprised I remember you...”

Bushroot frowned at this and fidgeted, “d-do you remember the others?”

“Others?” Jackson looked over at them, confused as he took another sip then looked down “I don’t... know what you’re talking about.”

They bit their lip, “w-well... the other members... like Liquidator and Megavolt-“ they stuttered.

His eyes widened, “M-Megsy...?” He winced before dropping his cup and clutching his head- shaking as his breathing became unsteady “no, no, no- Megavolt!”


	2. How Could I Forget?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things!  
> -  
> 1\. Sorry for not posting this sooner, got caught up in life and had a few depressive episodes from shitty friends that really prevented me from finishing Quackerjack’s dialogue   
> -  
> 2\. Bushroot is now nonbinary! I originally characterised them as genderfluid but a comment on my last chapter got me into the enby Bushroot headcanon, so please only use they/them for them!  
> -  
> 3\. If you’re curious about what they look like in this version, you can check out my Instagram art_at_7am!  
> -  
> Ok, that’s enough rambling for me now-

Quackerjack giggled madly and clutched Megavolt’s forearm, grinning up at his partner, “Are you ready for tonight, Megsy?”

The taller man flinched at looked down, snapped from his trance. “Wh- oh... yeah.”

The jester frowned, “Is something wrong...?”

He sighed and looked away, “Let’s just get this over with.”

Quackerjack stared up at him for a second before shaking it off and smiling sadistically, “Alrighty-o! Let’s give them a show they’ll never forget!”

Megavolt chuckled, “It’s time to give Dorkwing all we got!” He exclaimed as sparks flew off his fingertips.

The jester separated himself from his teammate and reached into his pocket, pulling out a comically large mallet- “IIIT’S PLAAAYTIME!!!”

...

“Jackson-!”

Jackson flinched as he looked up, seeing his friend gently holding his hands, “What...?” He tilted his head in confusion.

They sighed, smiling softly “Thank goodness you’re back, you blacked out again...”

He stared blankly before recollecting himself, “Oh, sorry...” he clutched his head, looking away with misty eyes.

Bushroot paused, “I-I’m guessing something happened... between you and... you know...” they spoke nervously, afraid that they’d set him off again.

Jackson bit his lip and sighed, “Yeah... it’s foggy, but- he was acting off.”

The botanist furrowed their brows, “What...do you mean?” 

“He... he was spacing out a lot, like something was on his mind!”

“Well, that’s a first...” they muttered under their breath.

Jackson gasped and squeezed their hands- pulling them closer to him in a playful manner, “Hey! Well, I mean... true- but hey!”

Bushroot chuckled, “I’m sorry- j-just trying to make light.”

His expression softened and he cracked a small smile, “It’s fine...”

They sighed, relieved that he was coming back a little. “But, he was distracted? You know, he’s a-always been like that.”

“I know, but he could hardly pay any attention to me! He was acting so cold, and... it just felt like everything I did to open him up was...” he paused- beginning to tremble, “forgotten.”

They gently brought him into a hug and rubbed his back, “Do you remember how it ended...?” They whispered, dreading his response.

He sat there- his eyes widening then bursting into tears as he clung to his friend- shaking violently as he sobbed. His breathing hitched, struggling to speak.

Bushroot froze and felt their heart shatter in their chest, they’ve never seen him like this before and it was like he was being suffocated by his regrets.

He hiccuped as his grip only tightened, “I-It’s all my fault! I’m t-the reason why h-he’s gone-!” He choked and buried his face into their shoulder.

They stroked his hair gently, “Jacky... I-I don’t know what happened... but I promise you, we will find a way to fix it...”

“But- what i-if we can’t-!?” He choked up more as they continued to pet his frizzled head.

“We will, I promise...” they let go as he nodded- they looked down at the spilt glass of water, frowning. “I’ll clean that up, you should rest...”

He quickly clutched their arm, trembling- “P-Please don’t leave me, Reggie!” He stared up at them with desperate eyes as tears streamed down. 

Bushroot paused and looked at him, “I... I promise I won’t leave you.” They stood up and gently helped him, holding his hand.

Jackson wiped away his tears with his sleeve, still shaken up. “Ok...”

“I’ll fix this... we’ll fix this... together.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something like this, I’m sorry if there was any spelling mistakes- I wrote it at 2am.
> 
> (Also yes I know this chapter is very short!)


End file.
